With Love
by Cheeky chub
Summary: She sought comfort in her pen pal, me. The messengers were the slivers of a tree. Me? I responded the only way I could, with honesty and a listening ear immortalised in a sheet of paper; a slice of life.


With Love

_Enter: Sasuke_

* * *

I yawned; morning had come. The sun streamed through the window and lit up a section of the room. Unfortunately, that meant my side. I rubbed my eyes in annoyance. It was really, really bright today... Or was that just me?

I ran a hand through me hair in frustration, thinking over whether or not I should bother getting up. That thought was quickly brushed away when the sun temporarily blinded me, again.

I, Sasuke Uchiha, was usually a morning person but today was an exception. I walked up to the window and closed it, angrily shutting the curtains. However, the darkness was short-lived because I had apparently ripped them off entirely. Tch... I looked down at the thick curtains and scoffed; annoying.

"Karin!" I shouted. A red-haired maid appeared at my door almost instantly. She wore black, square glasses and a Victorian-style maid uniform that I couldn't honestly care less about. "Clean this mess up for me and call someone to fix these damned curtains," the annoyance laced in my voice apparently frightened her; I smirked. The maid had strange wine-red eyes with, what seemed to be, a tinge of pink. A few minutes past and she still stood there, staring at my torso with a blushing face and an annoying hopeful glint in her eyes. "Get a move on," I growled, folding my arms.

I averted my gaze to the rest of the room. My room was large. It was much larger than the average sized room and I'd know because I've gone to Naruto's temporary apartment before. My room was a dark, navy blue and had a King sized bed with mahogany posts and a slightly darker navy blue silk roof, a black acrylic-like table (Except it was a stronger plastic, of course), a trophy case, a walk-in closet with blue double doors, a 12 inch TV, PS3, good old black windows computer (Updated and new of course...) and lastly, a dog-bed for my German shepherd, Voltron.

I turned around and sighed, running my hand through my hair again. It had become a habit. I walked to my bathroom. It was quite a large bathroom for one person. It contained a jacuzzi, an expensive looking shower, high-quality soaps and shampoos, marble sink, marble bath tub, a mirror with gold borders, heavenly white tiling and a pattern of a gold lung dragon against black tiling going around my bathroom.

**A few minutes later...**

I swore I could hear giggling just outside my bathroom door. It was only slightly disturbing. The other day I was ambushed by a group of fangirls at school while I was in the shower but since I'm at home, I could fire any maids trying to peek. I stepped out of the shower and rubbed myself dry before wrapping the towel around my waist.

The giggling outside the door had stopped and I raised an eyebrow at this. I walked to the door, taking my time, and opened it. 'THUMP!' "M-Master Uchiha!" a group of maids consisting of 3 females were outside my door in a heap. I glared half-heartedly. "Were you, by any chance, trying to peek?" I questioned slyly.

They shook their head furiously though their red faces answered my question. "_Get out._" I grit my teeth.

The 3 maids scattered, cleaning any mess they had made and escaped. "Tch. Idiots..."

I walked to my walk-in closet and searched for my school uniform. I changed quickly. Apparently, I was still traumatised from the incident where I was ambushed in my closet as I was changing. 'Creepy maids...' I shivered.

My school uniform consisted of a dark blazer of your choice with the school insignia sewn into the left or right shoulder, the standard yellow and blue striped tie, a white business-like shirt, black trousers (for boys) and sensible black shoes (Must not be related to any sports).

I didn't care much for my hair so I left it messy and I trudged downstairs to my next destination; The kitchen. As much as I needed to eat, the kitchen and every other room in this damned mansion were separated by a maze of corridors. To get from one room to another, if you're lucky, was about 2 to 3 minutes but if it's from one side of the mansion to the other side, a grand old 10-14 minutes were waiting for you to spend. From the stairs to the kitchen were about 4-5 minutes. I walked briskly through the corridors, dodging maids, servants and butlers along the way. They were busy with morning chores. My temper was nearly set off by the constant "Good morning, Master Uchiha,"'s that chorused through the corridors as I sped down. How the hell was this a "Good morning"!?

I reached the kitchen in record timing: 2 minutes and 34 seconds! Proud at my victory I sat down at the large dining table and waited for breakfast. No one was up yet except for me. Father was probably sleeping in with mother and brother was probably up earlier but took a nap somewhere. Soon, 4 servants stumbled in with trays carrying cereal and considering they were new, they were walking stiffly towards me, careful not to trip or mess up. I smiled at them and one of the group members fainted. "Thank you for delivering my breakfast," I said whilst occasionally glancing at the unconscious body on the floor. The other 3 were panicking and glancing at the body too; apparently they wanted to help him but they wanted to create a good impression on me too. I sighed and the 3 conscious people started sweating.

"Here, I'll help," I offered and they looked shocked at me to which I merely raised an eyebrow at. I lifted up the unconscious servant and carried the servant to the nurse's room. The other 3 followed me hesitantly when I beckoned at them. "Here, I'll drop off your friend here and you can help look after him... I'll check back later, OK?" They nodded and smiled gratefully at me. I felt a boost in pride and promptly pivoted on my heel and fled the scene; acting was tiring.

I went back to the kitchen and reluctantly ate my, now quite soggy, breakfast... Curse good deeds!

**Later...**

It was time to leave for school so I grabbed my bag - my servants had prepared it - and walked to the nurse's room. After checking on the condition of the servant boy, I left. 'This is going to be a long day...'

I held my head as I felt a slight head ache start to form. "Sasu-bunny! Sasu-bunny!" someone yelled. I groaned and gripped my bag, it was Sir idiot aka, Naruto N-Uzumaki. "What is it, Sir stupid?" I growled. He pouted and pinched my cheek, causing me to flinch and punch him in the chest. "Don't touch me, Idiot," I turned away from him. "Awww... Still have that touchy-feely complex? No fun, Sasu-bunny!" I felt something grab my blazer from behind. "Let's go to school!" he yelled before dragging me along the foot path.

**Later...**

I survived. I made it to school. I'm ALIVE!

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please leave a review.

I was given permission/asked by my friend, Cheshire Cat's Wit, to continue this story as it had followers. For the sake of the followers, I am leaving the first chapter the same.


End file.
